RJ doesn't do the timey wimey stuff
by CrowsAce
Summary: RJ doesn't do the timey wimey stuff, only from afar Summary: One minute I'm in the lift heading to go and meet my family, next thing I know I'm in London, but not the London I knew. Time tot story!
1. How it start's

**Summary** : One minute I'm in the lift heading to go and meet my family, next thing I know I'm in London, but not the London I knew.

 **A/N** : I'm writing this because I can't cope with my one week in paradise being up. First chapter from first pov the rest in 3rd unless stated otherwise.

(Edit/Update: Months later I finally post it, despite having it saved for over a month)

 **How it starts**

* * *

It was the last day of my holiday, and the family decided they wanted to spend it by the pool, I wouldn't mind but they had forgotten the towels and I had been elected to go up and get them, it wasn't just that though, it was also the fact it was a rather a dull day, unlike all the previous days where it was so hot you burn, and when it was like this I'd rather go out and about seeing what there was.

I mean we already have, and I even got some awesome rainbow coloured shoes, and no, being 19 isn't too old to have rainbow coloured shoes. Honestly.

In the hotel room I pack a pair of my black crop jeans and rolling stones crop top in my bag under my own towels to put on later, currently I wore my bikini and a long shirt over the top. I said it was a dull day I never said it wasn't hot. Gotta love not being in England.

And before you start saying "oh you're a Marry Sue" I'll have you know I'm not! I'm quite average really, I'm not smart, I fail at maths, I'm not thin seeing as I'm a size 14/16, however I'm not fat as I am tall, 5ft 9, and a brunette. And if you're thinking well why on earth did I need to know all that well I'll tell you why you need to know all that, you needed to know that I was a young woman, key word there woman as in a lady, in all my lady like glory, not a little girl, not a child oh no no no I had long since grown up, in fact in six months I'll be 20, scary I know.

But that's what you needed to know, I was tall, I was curvy, and I was a young lady…

Keyword there… Was.

And here fellow readers, is where the story starts.

As I leave my hotel room I contemplate going to find the stairs as I hate going in lifts, I wouldn't mind if I was with someone but on my own I hate it, however at the time I was carrying everyone else's things going on the stairs wasn't an option, no I was too clumsy for that. So that's how I found myself in the little lift.. Thing. I was only on the fourth floor and wanted to go to the -1 floor, so not too far. With all these little positive thoughts in my mind I block out the negative ones about the lift breaking and press the button unknowingly sealing my fate.

And I know what you're all thinking the lift? Really?! Yes the lift! I didn't plan it it just happened, it was a hotel I wasn't expecting it to… Well.

Fall.

But that's exactly what happened.

One minuet I was stood there, watching the numbers go down the next thing I know the lift begins to drop like its falling through the centre of the earth and I'm on the floor with a towel over my head.

I would of panicked if I wasn't so shocked.

Instead of perhaps reaching up to hold onto the rail in the lift I reached out and began putting the towels back in the bag, tidying up the mess I made.

And then just sat there.

It was quite boring actually.

I checked the time on my phone 12pm.

I look at the flashing numbers on the lift, the numbers are gone but the arrow keeps flashing down.

I look down at what I'm wearing; my rainbow coloured shoes are quite comfy, they were a very good buy indeed.

I check the time 12pm… It should of been 12:04.

I glance at the arrow again, before going through my bag and pulling out my clothes, I glance around suspiciously but see no cameras so decided its safe to change.

Once I'm done I brush my hair and clip it up.

I check the time. It should be 12:10. It says 12.

I can still feel the lift falling. It must be going to the centre of the earth or something.

The arrow is still flashing down rapidly, the buttons with the numbers are all flashing too going haywire.

I wonder if it'll ever stop.

I check the time.

12pm.

Somethings not right

I'm not panicking, but I'm not OK.

I check the percentage of my battery, its at 100%

… It was at 73% before I got in the lift, my phone is amazing but I've been listening to music all morning and recording videos or taking photos.

I wonder if my family know I'm gone?

I fiddle with a bit of string hanging from my trousers.

My head feels funny.

I check the time. I've been in here for 20 minuets.

It still says 12.

MY hEaD fEeLs FunnY

I check the time.

Its still 12.

My stomach feels weird.

Myyy handssss feel weird

Everything feels weird.

The arrow is flashing so rapidly now the little screen has gone green from the light. I check the time.

12:00

My vision begins to blur as a pressure builds behind my eyes.

Is this thing speeding up?

For one last time.

I check the time.

12:00 is the last thing I see before the darkness surrounds me.


	2. London

**London**

The girl groaned as she began to open her eyes.

Light blue eyes seemed brighter when the whites of the eyes were red.

Sitting up she let out another groan, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and ease the pain in her head.

She felt… different.

She was about to get up but froze when she realised she was no longer in the lift, in fact she was no longer in Tenerife it would seem.

Looking up at the grey sky and buildings around her she noted how she must of been back in England, to be more exact London.

Rolling her eyes she realised she must of fallen asleep on the plane or something… Though that doesn't really explain why she was asleep on a bench by some swings.

 _Swings._

As the girl got up and stretched she made her way over to the swings. Looking back she also realised her bags were gone.

Hand automatically reaching her pocket, she pulled out her phone but didn't check it. Not yet.

She sat on the swings.

And that's when she noticed something wasn't right.

Her legs weren't dragging.

At home there was a park half an hour or so away and on the swings she and her friends found that there feet dragged on the ground. They were too big for swings now, not that that ever stopped them.

Trying not to think about it. She finally looked at her phone, well tried to. The screen flashed a few times before a blurred 12:00 showed on the screen before it switched off altogether.

 _Great that's just great, not only have I shrunk, my phone is now dead so have no way of contacting anyone. At least I still have my shoes._

 _Right, well, I best come up with a plan of action, because judging by the area of this park, the airport is nowhere near here, and I seem to be on my own._

 _Come on RJ think think, what would Bear Grylls do?_

"Eww I'm not drinking my pee that's for sure!"

Looking around she began taking in the scenery, it was oddly quiet, but then again she wasn't too sure what the time was, plus any kids who go to the park may be at school.

As fun as the swings were she realised she wasn't going to find out where she was just staying there so with one last glance around and one last swing, she jumped off and began her trek along the little path.

There should be some corner shops nearby, so when the little brats finish school they can buy their energy drinks and other sugary things and eat/drink them at the park.

And sure enough there was a row of little convenient shops.

She glanced inside them as she passed. She could see in the first shop someone was getting a tattoo done whilst someone else flicked through the books in the waiting room, the next one, a little cafe where an old lady sat with only her dog for company. And the next shop a hairdresser's, where she could see a little kid walk past in the mirror… wait… What!?

Stopping she walked backwards so she could look in the mirror. And yup you guessed it. She looked like a kid again. Not to young about 14ish maybe, however that was 4/5 years too young though considering.

What the hell.

She just continued to stand there till she noticed one of the ladies inside was starting to look at her oddly.

Moving onto the next shop. She felt somewhat… Awkward, stiff even, when she walked.

A bell tolled signalling that she was in the shop, heading over to the newspapers she could've sworn her eyebrows shot off into outer space as she picked one up.

The date read 14/06. That bit was correct… The bit that wasn't though.

14/06/2005

2005

2005

Last time she checked, it was 2016… Perhaps it was a misprint, yeah that's surely what it was.

She checked all the other papers.

 _Ok, so it just so happens that all the papers have had a misprint._

 _Maybe this was some elaborate joke/prank. Yeah because the whole of England want to prank you._

Deciding to ignore the date for the moment, she began flicking through the papers, perhaps the current events will give away what's going on.

 **Prime minister Harriett Jones-**

Wait... what.

There on the cover wasn't the prime minister she knew, no it was the actress Penelope Wilton, who seemed to be posing as her character from Doct-

Oh

 _Oooh_

 _Oh no._

Swallowing down the panic she walked over to the kiosk where a girl her age... umm her older age that is, was stood, looking bored and chewing gum.

"Um Sorry but can you help me?"

The girl looked down at her before looking around.

"I need directions to a library?"

"Shouldn't you be at school? Or with your family?"

"I am." Think RJ think "With my family that is, they're umm by the park, we're here on holiday, that's why I need to know where the library is, so I can do my homework."

RJ grinned at her, the elder girl rolled her eyes before replying.

"From the park take a right till you get to the crossing the its straight on, the library is on the left side, but make sure your family go with you, that crossing can be dangerous even for a twelve year old."

 _12! I thought I looked older than that._

Keeping her grin place however she responded back with a quick "I will don't worry, thank you!" and then ran out of the shop. Once outside she took a deep calming breath. _Everything's going to be fine, once I get to the library that may be able to shed some light on the situation._

However if there was thing RJ was definitely bad at it was following directions, so shockingly she never did make it to the library and no amount of books or searching 'wtf!' on the web could of prepared her for what happened next.

* * *

A/N: So basically I accidentally deleted this chapter and posted part of an incomplete draft of a possible story at some point... I'm not sure how that happened but it did, and I only had half this chapter saved so I forgot what I wrote and made the end up, I think it's similar to the previous version, sorry about that.


	3. Hello

She had been walking for over an hour now, and still no library, heck she hadn't even seen the main road yet, if only her phone was working she could get google maps up.

 _They had google back in 2005 right. Actually come to think of it this was back when I was... yeah the school only had ie... that could've just been because... no._

Pushing the thoughts of her past away she continued on, maybe there was somewhere or someone she could ask for directions. Looking around the street she spotted a blonde lady, what made her stand out was her odd clothing, it was almost like she had walked straight out of the 60's. Walking over she could see her biting her lip, a look of worry on her face.

"Excuse me?"

The lady jumped slightly before smiling down at her.

"Oh hello there, you startled me for second."

"Sorry about that, I was just wondering if-"

Before RJ got a chance to finish her sentence however a man came rushing towards them, grabbing both by the arms and running down a different street only saying "We must hurry Joe!". RJ tried to look at him but couldn't really see his face due to all the running all she noticed was that he was wearing a charcoal-black, notched collar jacket/coat.

Why did this seem so familiar to her.

It wasn't until she saw _it_ that she realised exactly _why_.

 _I mean I knew I would have to look for him, but I didn't realise how easy it would be to stumble upon him and… wait… is this the wrong Doctor… hmm._

The blue police phone box stood next to a street lamp seamlessly blending in despite there no longer being any police call boxes. She noted how it even looked different from the one she was expecting. _Amazing, it upgrades inside and outside when he regenerates and changes it_.

Being shoved inside she barely got a chance to take a look around before the Tardis took off and she fell to the ground. Well technically she fell off the side to the platform below so it was quite painful, but she could deal with it. Crawling over to the stairs she peeked up in time to watch as (who she knew to be the 3rd doctor) land the Tardis and then run back out. Getting up she began walking up the rest of the steps and looked over to see Joe ( _can't believe I didn't recognise her!_ ) straighten up and brush herself.

Joe looked up at the sound of footsteps, her eyes widening when she realised it was that little girl from the street, not having noticed the doctor grab her too. Joe watched in uncertainty as the girl looked around in awe at her surroundings.

Nervously she said "It's quite something isn't it."

The young girl grinned "But can it make me a good cup of coffee, that's the question."

"That's not the question, the question is, how did you get here and what's your name?"

Both jumped when they heard the doctor speak, they didn't hear him come back inside.

"Ah well you see Doctor-"

"Well I was just gonna ask-"

"Came up to me on the street-"

"But well you grabbed me and-"

"Then you must of took in here-"

"I like fell on the floor by the way your driving is terr-"

"It's not her fault!"

"... Joe, that wasn't really helpful, and _you_ , you've completely avoided my questions."

RJ glared at him, it wasn't her fault if he didn't pay attention.

"It's like I said, I just went over to your friend to ask for directions, the next thing I know you've got me by the arm."

"Well what were you doing there anyway!"

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Before the Doctor could reply however, a man burst in through the door.

"Doctor we haven't got time!"

"Hold on Brigadier!" The doctor let out an annoyed sigh.

"Joe come with me, and you wait here! There better be a good reason that a time tot was running around London in 2005."

Joe gave her a shocked look and followed the Brigadier outside, the doctor following after her.

RJ stood there for a second took a deep breath and said, "Wot?"


	4. All the questions, no answers

RJ just stood there for a while, mulling over what the Doctor had called her, a time tot, it hardly seemed possible, she was human after all... even if she had somehow de-age- _wait, how old does he think I am?_

Slowly she began making her way towards the door, following after the others. They appeared to have landed in a office, she assumed it was the brigadier as he was sat behind the desk looking solemnly at the doctor, who luckily had his back to her, Joe and a man she was sure was captain Yates was also stood by the doctors side.

Crouching down to avoid being spotted she began making her way to the other side of the room where the door was. She didn't know why but she just wanted to get out there and look around, it was like that impulse feeling you get when you go by somewhere you're not meant to be, that little urge to just take a peak.

However since RJ was focusing on trying to stay low and get to the door she didn't notice when the brigadier stopped talking, and instead focused his attention on her with raised eyebrows, witch in turn made the other three turn to focus on her, two looking somewhat amused and the other to cross his arms.

She had just made it to the door when the sound of someone clearing their throat made her jump away from the door, RJ once again found herself flat on her back on the ground, she looked up(?) to see three of the four stifling laughter whilst the Doctor looked down with disapproval.

"I thought I told you to stay in the Tardis." The doctor let out a sigh, though he didn't seem to irritated, indeed a moment later he started chuckling, however he sobered up once more when he turned back to the brigadier.

"Well, I told you what you must do, the electrical charge from that _contraption_ should short circuit the factory long enough for your men to get inside."

The brigadier nodded, "Right, Captain Yates. You heard the men go and tell command to-"

At this point RJ found herself tuning them out, if there was an episode she would be watching (on DailyMotion ;D ) then it would be a whole other thing, right now however she had a lot on her mind.

She had gotten up and walked over to the window, it was nighttime, but she wasn't sure on exactly what the time was, as she was pretty sure it was 10/11am back in London... _although that was in the year 2005... the year now would be like 1972ish maybe._

Continuing to look out the window she couldn't help but focus on her reflection, frowning at the child that stared back. She just didn't understand why, it made absolutely no sense. She found her thoughts interrupted when she saw the Doctor's reflection appear behind.

He took a deep breath as if about to say something, he didn't get a chance however.

"I need your help."

She told him seriously. He raised an eyebrow at that but nodded at her, "Go on."

"In all honesty I don't know how I got here, or there even, I don't even know how I'm like this," She gestured to herself. "I don't know anything but I want to find out why, and it seems that you're the only person who can help me."

The Doctor studied her intently for a moment.

"I'm gonna need you to explain everything leading up to this moment."

So she did, she told him how she was on holiday with her family, how she was actually 19 and that her birthday was December 1996, and how she wasn't smart enough to cause something like this to happen. But one thing she really wanted to make sure he got out from all this was.

"I'm not a time tot."

He shook his head, "Whilst you may believe all that to be true-" "Because it is!" "-doesn't stop the facts staring right in front of me from being incorrect! You are a time tot, to me you're the equivalent of a 1-2 year old human, and I can hear both your hearts beating as we speak."

The doctor let out a sigh, as he walked back over to the desk to sit on it, looking back over at RJ he gave her a kind smile.

"Even if what you say is true," He raised a hand when she was about to protest, "I believe you, I do, I can see in your eyes you're not lying. However given the current situation we don't have much to go on, I've never heard of anything like this happening before, what you're saying means you went from being one species to another, and I assume you've had doctor's appointments?"

She nodded her head, "Yup, and no one's ever said 'Oh my giddy aunt, you've got two hearts, and the power to regenerate old injured cells'."

The Doctor chuckled lightly at that.

"No I imagine not, but that's another thing, that I don't understand."

"Oh?"

"If you're not from my planet and you're a human... then how did you know about the regenerative cells?"

"Umm..."

 _Crap!_

* * *

 **Answering your reviews:**

 **time-twilight: She's not actually with the wrong Doctor she just thought she was as she was expecting an older version of him, however she wont meet the 9th doctor until the future, a lot of stuff happens before that... a lot.**

 **Mep101: I'm glad you like it, and I love that story so much, I hope she updates it soon, our stories maybe a little similar, however I don't know where she is going with her's, and mine's probably gonna be a bit dark at times. But only in a Doctor who way. :)**


	5. What now

_Crap!_

 _Think RJ think, perhaps I should be truthful, or perhaps that's too dangerous especially since I know the outcomes of some of his futures._

"I… I can't say, you're just gonna have to trust me on this."

The doctor narrowed his eyes, looking at the young girl thoughtfully, before he could respond however Joe walked over to them both.

"Ahh Joe, let me introduce you to RJ, she will be with us for a while."

The blonde lady smiled at the young girl. "Hello, it's nice to meet you… say what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Huh? Oh right, I was going to ask if you knew where the library was."

"The library," Joe gave the girl a confused look. "Why did you need to go to the library."

RJ couldn't help but let out a very unladylike snort, "Well gee, why would I need to go the library. To read of course Duh." Joe blushed and the Doctor gave her a reprimanding look, she almost felt a little bad… almost.

"Well to be fair I also wanted to look online, though I was rather... _Out of time_ so I'm not too sure how that would have gone for me. Speaking of, I seem to be even further out of time… what year is it? Actually never mind it doesn't matter. What's going on with that factory?"

Joe stared at her with confusion as she spoke, the doctor continued to stare at her with curiosity evident in his eyes, however when she mentioned the factory the once again narrowed. "That's none of your concern! The situation is dangerous enough as it is without getting a time tot involved, besides The Brigadier and his men are dealing with it, and thanks to my input they should be bringing the problem to a close soon."

RJ gave Joe a deadpan look, "Is he always this modest?" Joe couldn't help but giggle whilst the doctor rolled his eyes.

"I think it's time I put you to bed."

"... Who me?" RJ questioned in confusion pointing to herself.

Once again the doctor rolled his eyes, "Yes you, who else would I be putting to bed, now come on."

Before RJ could protest she found herself being swooped up off her feet and into the doctors arm with such ease that she wondered if she even weighed anything to the Doctor.

"I can walk you know."

The Doctor chuckled in response, clutching her a little tighter, carrying her as if she was just a toddle. "Judging from your reaction, I had suspicion to believe you wouldn't follow, or do as you're told."

RJ glared at the floor she could see over the doctors shoulder until Joe stepped into her peripheral vision, at which point she turned her gaze onto Joe's smiling face.

"If it makes you feel better, I was planning on turning in myself."

"NO!... Maybe." Joe barely resisted giggling at the childish behaviour, RJ appreciated the effort, considering the doctor was just chuckling at her. _Urgh, I just remembered how much I hated being a child._

"Before we find you a new room, I want to take you into the infirmary so I can give you a check over, it may shed some light on what you've been through."

"... And if it doesn't?"

"Let's just take this one step at a time."

A few minutes later RJ was plonked down onto a metal table, watching the Doctor as he brought a monitor over, turning the scanner on, she blinked a few times as some red and blue lights blinded her she followed the weird pattern of lights as they scanned over her body. The machine beeped a few times and then the lights went off, all the while the doctor stared at the screen humming thoughtfully.

"Well according to this, you're a very healthy time tot, and always have been, there are no signs that you were ever anything else."

 _Huh. Don't panic RJ, maybe it has something to do with being in an alternative timeline… world… universe?_

"I see... What does that mean for me?"

"Well, for now it means you're my responsibility, I'm not sure if you noticed it or not, but when I first meet you, the reason why I grabbed you, was because I felt your mind reach out to me. It's a bonding trait of time tot's normally they instantly bond with their parents you see, however in some cases when a time tot is abandoned or orphaned they will then reach out for the next available parent figure they can find, in your case that was me."

Now that he mentioned, RJ did feel a sense of… _something_ by being with the doctor, honestly she hadn't really noticed it what with all of the stuff that has transpired.

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means my dear, I'll be able to keep track of you, I'll be able to sense where you are most of the time and even what you need, it's a rather helpful parenting tool."

There was lot left unsaid RJ noted, and what was said didn't really sound like fun for her.

"Not to sound like a broken record or anything Doc but what does that mean for me?"

The Doctor gave her an amused look.

"For you, it means it's time for bed."

 _Oh no._


End file.
